


Council

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [13]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, Humor, Stand Alone, but may have vague references to other works for extra enjoyment, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: The Students at High Spots High are rowdy, hyperactive, anti-authoritative, frequently violent, and overall a handful.Principal Jericho passes the Buck (often literally) to Guidance Counselor Dallas Page to handle the worst offenders.This is a series of one-shots featuring various encounters with our favorite teens.
Series: High Spots High [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Council

**Author's Note:**

> Mod ThisGuyFvcks here. This one's about Mox. He's sad.   
> Welp. Here ya go. Thanks for stopping in.

“Have a seat, Jon. I’ve got water and trail mix in that little fridge behind you if you want anything.”

Dallas sat on the other side of the desk, his large hands steepled on his desk. The man was postured to look stern, but there was a brightness in his eyes and warmth to his smile.

Mox sat and immediately sank forward, tall frame folded over. He kept his head low and his eyes occupied with the inanimate parts of the room.  
Dallas didn’t say anything else at first. He liked to give the others room to speak first. When it became very clear that Mox wasn’t going to strike up a conversation, he took initiative. 

“You know why you’re here right?” He asked.  
Mox flicked his eyes briefly to the guidance counselor. Then he let out a huff of air that read as ‘no comment'.  
Dallas continued, very level.

“You’ve missed a lot of classes. And your corrections officer says that you weren’t available during your last home visit.”  
Mox shrugged his shoulders. 

“Was at the store. And I’m passing, so what’s it matter?”  
It was pretty clear that he wasn’t a fan of these sort of meetings. Nor was he a stranger to them. 

“I know, you’ve had a couple rough patches. I’m just here to let you know that it doesn’t have to be that way, and if you’ve got something. That’s… That’s literally my whole job. Now… Whether you want to speak up or not, I have to say that we did this. It’s part of your probation. And I think you’d probably rather have me to deal with than him.”

Mox didn’t say anything. But he did give Dallas a half-nod that was something of an agreement. 

“Now, I know you got into some stuff last year. Vandalism, petty theft. Assault-”  
“Fights,” Mox corrected. “Those were fights. Not assault … Just fights I won.”  
Fights he hadn’t started, either. Mostly. But no one really bought that when you came out less bloody than the other guy. He sunk more into the chair, and considered heading for the door.

“I’m not here to judge. I dropped out of law school first semester to avoid doing that.” Dallas attempted a little humor. “I’m just saying, you don’t have to continue just because that’s what you’re doing. You can turn it around if you want to. You’re a smart kid. And I… I think you’re a good kid.”

Mox gave him a look.

“It’s a great canned speech, man. Really. But if we could just skip to the end, with the troubled youth and the rehab, I promise I’ll sign what you need me to sign, and promise what you need me to promise, and we can get back to our days.”

“It’s gotta be a half-hour conference. But hey. It got you out of algebra. I think that deserves something on my part.”  
This time, Mox did laugh a little bit.

“You don’t wanna talk, I can do that part. You just gotta pretend to listen.”  
Jon Moxley met the counselor's eyes again and nodded. He hated where this was going, but he was pretty old hat at pretending he wasn’t bothered.

“You’re pretty new here. Your home address has always been in the school district, but you used to go to school out in Harrison county…” Dallas glanced at his files just briefly. Most of them written by the other authority figures that Mox had less than glowing interactions with.  
“That’s a pretty long drive.”

“My mom worked there.” Mox said, hoping to get this over with a little faster with the assist. “She left.” He kept his face level, like he was talking about what he was going to have for lunch. He’d been over this before, several times. “My step dad still works there. I got into a couple fights last year, spent that summer on probation, and they didn’t want me going back.” Really, it was his step-dad that’d seen to it that the expulsion stuck. Problem children were an embarrassment in the work place. 

Dallas felt like this was progress, however small the amount.  
“That’s a lot of changes to handle at once. I can see that it’d be difficult.” Mox was back to not responding again. He’d answer questions about facts, but he’d given out plenty, he figured. 

“You’ve got a really nice motorcycle.” Dallas swerved him. Moxley blinked.

“...Thanks.”

“Older ducati, but it sounds like it runs great. Do you do the work on it?” 

“...Yeah. It was pretty junked out when I got it… Mr. Duggan let me use shop class and the garage to fix it up, though. I got a pretty good deal on it.”

“I’m sure you take pretty good care of it, too, right?”  
Mox looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows faintly, like he was trying to assess where the trap or threat here was.

“Yeah. You have to,” he finally answered. “Take care of it, it takes care of me.”

“Makes sense. Sometimes you have to work at taking care of things though. Really put the time in to keep it running right… You’re a smart kid, Moxley. I’ve seen your test scores… I’m sure you know you’ve gotta keep yourself taken care of just like that bike. People need maintenance and upkeep. And that’s fine. It’s alright. Doesn’t mean they’re broken or bad.”

Mox looked hard at the desk, refusing to meet Dallas’s eyes.  
On the other side of the desk, all he wanted to do was hug the kid. Instead he initialed off on the papers in front of him.  
“I’m going to talk to your PO and get some of this straightened out. Right now, they want to hold you back a year for truancy, but if you test out of your classes, I’m not going to do that to you. Legally, you can drop out after this year. I really hope you don’t, but if you feel that’s right, and you’ve got your guardian’s sign off, I can’t really stop you.  
There are GED programs I can get you into if you do decide to leave, and I’ll make sure any of the fees get waived for you. But, you have to make it through this year, Jon.. If you miss any more class, they’re going to make you make it up in summer school. ….Other than that, just. Try to keep your nose clean here. It may feel like people are out to get you for any misstep now, and hell, maybe they are. But I’m not one of them. My door’s open anytime, and my personal number is on my card. Any time, Jon. Now…. Does all that sound like a fair deal to you?”

He spent the whole speech still, staring at the pencil cup. His throat was dry. He swallowed.  
“Yeah. Yeah that’s fair.” 

“You can go. It’s fifteen minutes until next period starts. Take a little breather if you need to. Algebra won’t miss you too much.”

Mox was quick to leave once he was given the okay to. Something in the way he moved down the hall made anyone walking past him instinctively give him a wider berth. 

He supposed he was going to literature class today.


End file.
